


Magic

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Vibrator, Xeno, human!Tavros, troll!Gamzee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee thinks he found a toy from Tavros' wrigger days, Tavros shows him otherwise. </p>
<p>aka<br/>how much more like a porno could that summary sound i mean really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yan Yan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yan+Yan).



> xeno headcanon: nooks, bulges, nipples. because why not. *shrugs*

Tavros had left Gamzee in his room while he went to go get some drinks from the fridge, finding the property damage from his alien boyfriend’s horns was significantly reduced the less he was wondering around the small apartment

Gamzee sat on the bed, staring at the posters and trying to remember the stories Tavros had told him several times before. He was on the poster of the blue fairy when something caught his eye.

It was a small chain hanging out of a drawer.

Gamzee got up and walked over, pulling on the chain while opening the drawer to close it properly, only to get distracted by the different things inside

He found a pack of playing cards, the boxer shorts he had accidently left here the first night he had stayed over (this made the high blood trolls face flush) and a bottle of the odd clear liquid Tavros had almost used until Gamzee had explained how well lubricated the troll nook was. He also saw a toy wand, like Eridan’s, that made him smile.

He knew his boyfriend believed in fairies and magic, things which existed in both human and troll lore. He didn't know Tavros had a toy wand though. It was thicker than eridans, and a dark purple color and smooth almost rubbery texture, which made him flush darker unsure if this was a toy from the boys wriggler-hood or something more recent.

When Tavros returned Gamzee wished he hadn't given up his face paint, knowing the flush on his face had to be visible, displaying his guilt over rooting through the others things as he spun around startled, wand in hand.

Tavros nearly dropped his sodas when he saw his boyfriend standing there blushing and holding his vibrator. "Um, hey Gamzee... what are you, doing exactly?"

"um," Gamzee scratched the back of his head, "I was up and getting my gander on your wall art all remindering myself about them tales you up and spun around and a shimmery line all caught my eye link a damn hook and i was getting at putting in this here drawer like and I guess i up and found one of a brothers old toys or some shit..."

Tavros blushed harder, "its, um its not... That old..."

Gamzee's face snapped into one of curiosity, did Tavros still play with his wands? How come he never asked Gamzee to play along? He really hoped his human matesprit knew he would do anything with him. He didn't want his bro to think he had to be up and hiding shit.

"I didn't know you up and still played with these bro! Would love to join in some time at yea? Maybe you could up and show a brother a magic trick or two?" Gamzee gave his most sincere smile, he really wanted to know all he could about this human that stole his blood pusher away.

Tavros was pretty sure his face couldn't be redder even if he WAS white. The idea of playing with his boyfriend and his vibrator, suddenly the image of Gamzee moaning and writhing on his bed as he used the vibrator on the trolls nook, sucking on his bulge... that image alone would be worth the new sheets it would cost, "Yeah, sure Gamzee I could show you."

Gamzee's smile broadened, glad to find Tavros wasn't opposed to playing with him. He did seem a bit flustered though. Gamzee tilted his head to the side, expression concerned. "Something wrong Tavros?"

Tavros shook his head, "no, nothing is, wrong." He walked up to his boyfriend, "but before we can play with, the wand, we should maybe, kiss a little first?" He waggled his eyebrows. Gamzee was concerned for a moment that things were not going as he thought, until Tavros took the toy wand and put it in a pocket in his cargo shorts. Gamzee grinned then, glad to know that Tavros was going to show AND he was going to be getting at his favorite motherfuckers face.

Tavros pulled Gamzee over to his bed, the troll sitting down first. (There were several shoddy patch jobs from the few times he had tried to be the one on top, not that Tavros minded. He could pound his boyfriend just fine and ride him all the same. Not that anyone needed to know that)

Tavros pushed Gamzee down with a hand on his chest, crawling on top of him before connecting their lips in a slow kiss.

Gamzee kissed back just as slowly, and with practiced care tugged on his lovers bottom lip. Tavros groaned, already excited by the mental image he had generated earlier, he wasn't far from hard and the way Gamzee knew how to play his body made it a safe bet it wouldn't take long. After a few moments he pulled back from the kiss, one hand reaching up to grab the base of one of his boyfriend’s horns, causing the Capricorn to gasp and start purring.

He used his grip to move his lovers head so he could press firm kisses to the others neck before he started leaving little love bites, slowly growing purple-black on his grey skin.

"nng, Tav, gunna want to be, stopping maybe, brother still wants to play with ya, ya see?"

Tavros grinned into Gamzee’s neck, before sitting up, rolling his ass a bit as it settled on his boyfriend’s crotch. He could already feel the squirming of his trolls bulge as it began to emerge from its sheath. "Don't worry, baby, just trust me, okay?" Gamzee nodded eyes fluttering as he continued to purr.

"Take your shirt off, for me, Gamzee" Gamzee looked confused, and a little concerned until Tavros took the toy out of his pocket and sat it on the bed next to him. As he struggled to get his shirt over his horns, (he was nearing 10 sweeps and his last pupation had caused a bit of an extra growth, such that he was still adjusting to their size) Tavros reached down to untie Gamzee's pants, slowly sliding them off, causing a slightly distressed honk from the tangled troll

Gamzee finally got his shirt off before staring down openly distraught, "Tavros wh-"

Tavros stroked the trolls thighs gently, cooing softly "shh, its ok Gam, I will show you, how to play, ok? Just, relax, you do trust me right?" "Yeah flushed brother bu-" "then just, tell me if anything feels wrong, but let me, do this, otherwise. Ok?" Gamzee shut his mouth nodding. He leaned back down, trying to calm his breathing only to tense up at the feel of his boyfriend’s hands on his thighs, spreading them wider.

Gamzee bit his tongue, he didn't want to keep objecting, and he didn't want to upset Tavros, not to mention all this had gotten his bulge fully extended and putting it back unsatisfied always hurt. Not to mention, he had been looking forward to getting some pailing action with his matesprit.

Tavros smiled when his boyfriend finally settled to relax. He leaned forward and without even touching it first with his hand, ran his tongue along the squirming bulge. It was a bit like trying to wrestle it with his tongue but the response from Gamzee was fair compensation. The troll tried not to dig his claws into the bed as his fingers and his toes curled, wind knocked from his chest.

Catching his breath as his bulge settled enough from the sudden surge of sensation long enough to cooperate and slide between his lovers lips he didn't notice Tavros reach out to grab the toy.

He hissed out a low moan as he felt his boyfriend’s fingers stroke lovingly along the flesh of his nook.

"F-Fuck Tav..." he crooned as the human boys digits slid around, slowly slipping into his nook, drawing out his juices. After a few moments of teasing he felt an inanimate object brush against him, but before he could say anything Tavros turned on his "wand"

Bulge thrashing violently, body shaking as he broke out into chills at the sudden exciting sensation shot through his veins, Gamzee let out a loud swear that ended on a choked honk as Tavros gripped the base of his bulge with his now free hand and kept it from gagging him, still sucking on the head and rolling his tongue along the appendage. He continued to press the vibrator against his boyfriend’s nook, slowly sliding it in. He pulled off to shift so he could be closer to Gamzee's face. "Let me know, if it hurts, ok Gam?" His boyfriend merely nodded, eyes crossed, mind swimming.

Tavros shifted so he was straddling one of the trolls legs, still slowly sliding it in, pulling out just a bit to create a bit of friction as he worked his boyfriend open using only the toy and Gamzee's own fluids. He leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to Gamzee's flushed cheeks, grinning broadly when the trolls bulge began to work its way around his wrist, encouraging him to go faster while getting relief by pulsing around him.

Gamzee panted heavily as Tavros moved to lean on his elbow, face level with the trolls chest before leaning forward to lick broad stripes his lovers nipples, pinching them between his teeth and giving slight tug on the nubs causing Gamzee to shift from purring to growling low in his throat, high pitch keening noises breaking up the rolling roar coming through the high bloods chest. Tavros couldn't take it, he found himself grinding against his boyfriends thigh, speeding up the pace in which he was previously fucking him, twisting his thumb and forefinger to turn up the speed on the toy.

Watching as Gamzee came undone, hips bucking hard, loud shouts of Tavros' name, purple genetic fluid spilling onto his hand, he couldn't take it, pulling out once Gamzee was done only to ignore the risk of staining as he undid his own pants pulling them down enough to take himself in hand, pressing purple stained flesh into his own cock as he jerked himself, leaning down to take Gamzee's lips with his.

He whispered against the trolls lips "God, Damnit Gamzee, you are, so fucking-" getting cut off as Gamzee grabbed his face in his hands to give him a proper kiss and lick inside his mouth. It took only two more strokes before Tavros groaned, leaning his forehead against Gamzee’s, panting hard. Semen had landed on the troll’s abdomen, but Gamzee didn't seem to mind. Reaching down he gathered some of his own on his fingers before swirling it with Tavros', smiling up a dazed contented smile.

"That’s one hell of a magic trick Tav"


End file.
